Takuya Harada
Takuya Harada is Tornado, an ally of the Cyber V Rangers. Character History Takuya and his older brother, Koji, grew up in the mystical realm of Shinzen Remru, two of a few people to master the mystic wind. They were both candidates for a group of emissaries to the modern world. Although Koji was more powerful, Takuya was chosen, and an envious Koji became his enemy when he took his place as a defender of that world. Mai Pei came to Earth with him, and they were a couple. When his team went to Atlantis to face Kalask's forces, Takuya was forced to remain behind, his powers useless underwater. To his horror, only their team leader, Mai, made it back. She died in his arms, passing on the Kyubi Crystal and its powers. Kalask, seeing Takuya had lost his heart and way, ignored him, not considering him worth fighting, and proceeded to conquer Takuya's reality. Seeking revenge, Takuya began to pursue him through the multiverse, using the power of the Crystal. At some point, he encountered Kamen Rider DiEnd, but the details have not been revealed. His arrival was predicted by Futuro, who screamed "He's coming!" Indeed, in an adjacent conquered reality, Tornado was about to enter the Prime Reality... Tornado arrived in a quarry, where he promptly destroyed a horde of Dreads and nearly Emeralde as well. The Cyber Rangers, who'd witnessed the whole battle, were impressed, but he warned them to stay away, saying he'd take on the fight with Kalask now. When they and the Techno Rangers returned to talk, he introduced himself, and was impressed by how long they'd lasted against Kalask, but still told them to let him fight alone. Cinder attacked, but Tornado defeated him without even bothering to morph. However, two more of Kalask's monsters arrived, and the Cyber Rangers beat him to the battlefield, even destroying Crusher before his arrival. He fought Aquos, saving Cindy, and admitted that the Rangers were "not bad." However, when Crusher grew giant-sized, he again asked them to stand down, and fought with the Kyubizord. After another victory, Takuya revealed his backstory and connection with Mai Pei before disappearing again. He returned when Reaver faced the Rangers, curiousity aroused by the appearance of another interloper in Kalask's game, and helped defeat the monster. Later, in a Buddhist temple, he began to formulate a plan to draw Kalask out. This potentially included the Equis Wing Megazord when it appeared on the scene. After the battle with Masstruction, he made sure Kyubi "had what he needed," and decided to wait until the Technos healed to begin his plan, saying he would eliminate all the threats to the multiverse. Horizon War Although he didn't want to destroy the Cyber V Rangers, Tornado saw it as the only way to force Kalask out. Initially, he defeated the Rangers with relative ease, but realized Kalask wouldn't interfere if he could tell Tornado didn't want them dead. Retreating, he tried again, this time creating holographic Commandroids with the information he'd gotten from the attack on Winters. It worked, with a little help from Tem-Tar, and Kalask sent his forces to deal with both interlopers. Tornado found Midnai on Horizon Beach, talking to Jeremy and Cindy, and he attacked. To his anger, Jeremy and Cindy joined the sorceress against him, saying he was the greater threat at the moment. He defeated Midnai, stabbing her and forcing her to retreat, and turned on the Cyber Rangers. They tried to reason with him, saying that his thirst for revenge was making him just like Kalask, that Mai wouldn't have wanted this. Tornado didn't listen, but to his shock, Kyubi did, leaving him until he got his priorities straightened out. Tem-Tar arrived soon after, informing the Cyber Rangers that their friends were in danger. He gave them a warp portal to go help, and "accidentally" left it open so Tornado could follow. He did, arriving as the team took on Winters in Zord mode. Kalask was there, and pinning Tornado, he showed him what his actions had led to: the Twins' dead bodies. Releasing him, Kalask gave him an ultimatum: was he going to be a hero, or a villain? Tornado gave up his chance to kill Kalask, taking on Winters so the overlord had time to revive the Twins with the nanites he'd stolen from them earlier. Kyubizord rejoined him for the fight, and they eventually merged with the other Zords to form the Victory Ultrazord. After the battle, Tornado begged forgiveness, having realized what his thirst for revenge had turned him into, and asked to be able to fight alongside them, to redeem himself. The Rangers were very skeptical, but decided to give him a chance. He witnessed Jake and Wendy's wedding, though from a distance. Redemption Even after his promise, Takuya didn't get along very well with his teammates, tending to be blunt, but his knowledge of magic and fighting ability proved invaluable. His control of the Kyubi Crystal allowed the team to counteract the dark magic of the Gatekeepers, in order to summon past Rangers to fight. He was decidedly annoyed by his partners, the equally selfish and reckless Magna Defender and Quantum Ranger, and quickly deduced that Wendy had teamed them up on purpose. Discussing the differences between his and the Prime Reality (Takuya was used to constant but somewhat smaller attacks), Takuya and Jeremy were interrupted by an alarm. Discovering that Winters was launching a missile strike, Cruger divided the team between offense and defense. Remaining in Horizon, Takuya helped redirect the missile with his powers, giving Kat enough time to disarm it, and participated in the fight against the giant-sized, Hybrid version of Winters. Takuya and Anya practiced Tai Chi Chuan together, but when Wendy commented on how well they were getting along, both immediately disagreed. Takuya, for his part, couldn't understand why Anya was so calm after everything she'd been through, and she kept blaming him for the Venturases' deaths. Their argument was interrupted by Midnai and Venja. Before anyone could morph, the villains trapped Takuya and Anya in a time bubble. Kyubi transported both of their spirits to the psychic plane to make them "clear the air." He asked if the Twins were what kept Anya grounded. They were: without them, Anya suspected she'd have become a lot more like Takuya. He still didn't feel anyone on the team accepted him, except possibly Jeremy, though he didn't blame them. Anya corrected him, pointing out his own distance, and asked if he had anything worth fighting for besides avenging the dead. Wendy soon freed the pair, to Takuya's surprise, and all three ran to fight Terror Toad. Takuya managed to sever his horn once more, but the monster still ate Cindy. Wendy got into a tug-of-war with Terror Toad, trapping him in his attempt to eat her, but before her teammates could attack, Commandroids interrupted the fight. Terror Toad managed to drag Wendy into his mouth, but only for Takuya and Anya to hit him where it hurt, freeing the others. Joining in the roll call, Takuya helped destroy the monster. After the fight, Wendy revealed that she'd put herself in danger the way she had in order to protect Takuya as well as Anya. At his confusion, she explained that with everything he'd been through, he was a lot like Anya, and in that way sort of another brother. He didn't object, even calling Anya "sis" as they returned to base. Mai Finding Matt on the roof of Fort Myers, Takuya brought up their shared love for their worlds' Mais. In the interrupting battle with Bounty, the new monster revealed that he'd been the one to fight and kill Takuya's teammates. Enraged, Takuya attacked, ignoring Matt and the other Rangers' attempts to keep him from doing something reckless. When the monster retreated, Takuya pursued him through a warp portal, getting knocked out in the process. When he came to, he found himself in the Dimensional Limbo with an annoyed Matt, who'd followed him in. Takuya was all for a direct attack, eager to avenge his teammates no matter the cost, but Matt talked him out of it: he'd do better actually ''stopping ''their killer. As the two snuck through Kalask's castle, looking for the portal control, Takuya detected a very familiar heartbeat. Running off, he smashed open a cell to find an unconscious, alternate version of Mai. When she woke up, she immediately recognized and embraced Matt, to Takuya's disappointment (though his relief at her safety softened the blow). By this time, they'd been detected, and Dreads attacked the pair. Kalask and Bounty joined the battle, and Matt ordered Takuya to take Mai and leave. Takuya obeyed, but came back just in time, saying that Rangers didn't leave their comrades--and Mai had insisted. However, now they had the Kyubi Crystal, and energized by Mai's presence, Kyubi created a dimensional rift so they could escape. In the battle with Bounty, Takuya welcomed the others' help, saying they were a team now and would defeat him as one. Afterwards, witnessing Matt and Mai together, Takuya told Kyubi he was glad to see her again, that they hadn't failed this time, regardless of whether she loved him. Koji's Return Halloween came, sending Takuya into a brooding spell--this was the night he'd first met his universe's Mai. Wendy reached out to him, and then left him to think on the roof. An unexpected blast of wind knocked him off, and he quickly realized that his prodigal brother had returned, now calling himself Hurricane. The brothers fought, and Koji won, announcing he'd destroy Takuya's allies one by one before knocking him out. Takuya awoke chained to a wall in the warehouse district, unable to use his powers or reach his gear, just in time for Koji to arrive with an unconscious Wendy. Koji was going after the most powerful members of the team first, overwhelming their nanites with magical energy. He returned to Fort Myers. Takuya explained their history to Wendy, who used her costume's weapons to free him. Kyubi absorbed the magic from Wendy as quickly as possible, and they returned to base to fight. Arriving at the base, Takuya had Kyubi drain magic out of Matt as well. With both of the Twins out of danger, Takuya engaged his brother and recovered Wendy's Op, allowing all three of them to enter the fray completely. While the Rangers and Kyubizord engaged the Dark Kyubizord, Takuya fought Hurricane on the ground. Koji wounded Takuya with his finishing move, getting impaled in return. As he died, he snarked at Takuya's "inane" speech about having something worth fighting for, and Takuya mourned him. Thanks to his injury, Takuya didn't do much in that evening's Halloween party, but he did dress up as Naruto Uzumaki (Wendy's idea; he suspected he was being mocked somehow). Quietly, he said that this was what having friends were like. When SlaveDriver abducted the team, Takuya was stuck in bed, still recovering from his injuries. He was temporarily calmed by Isinia, and more than pleased when Mai devised a way for him to help by using Kyubi to find them and then boosting the Reality Viewer into a portal. When all was settled, he returned to his sickbed, but couldn't help looking at Mai mournfully. Personality Takuya, whether from his experiences or his nature, is a loner, treating the Rangers with scorn at first, and then grudging respect for their fighting ability. Gradually, he's been adjusting, though he can be blunt or snarky at inconvenient times. He is driven by a thirst for revenge against Kalask. Arsenal * Aerokinesis *Infinite Kunai *Kaze Morpher *Battle Board *Kyubizord/Kyubi Battlezord (Inari Firestorm) Appearance Takuya is a Japanese Asian, with black hair and hazel eyes. Category:Cyber V Category:Bangai Hero